


I Love That You Got Daddy Issues

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [35]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 100 kinks, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Little Gavin, Little Space, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: They go back to the bedroom where Hank sets Gavin, in all his blanketed glory, on the bed. He crouches down a little so he’s eye level with Gavin. “When’s the last time you had a daddy, Gav? A good one?” he asks.





	I Love That You Got Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> 051\. Telling a Kink and Doing It (Daddy Kink)  
> Title from Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Gavin wakes up in a strange bed. It’s not his bed, but he’s all by himself in it, and it’s a little scary. When he sits up, the other side is rumpled like someone else had been sleeping there, and Gavin’s not wearing his own clothes. He climbs out of the big bed, dragging a blanket along to wrap around his shoulders before padding to the kitchen.

There’s a man in the kitchen, standing at the stove. He looks really familiar, Gavin just can’t quite place it, until he turns a little.

Hank Anderson.

“Mr. Anderson?” Gavin asks, tilting his head.

Hank smiles. “Morning, Gav.” He gestures to the stove, where a pan full of bacon and eggs is steaming. “You want breakfast?”

Gavin nods, dragging the blanket around him so he can sit in one of the kitchen chairs. Hank gives him a plate and a fork, and Gavin digs in. Hank sits across from him with his own breakfast.

“How old are you, Gavin?” Hank asks after a few minutes. Gavin chokes a little on his eggs. Before he can answer with his grown-up age, Hank changes his question. “Are you little, Gavin?”

Gavin’s cheeks turn pink. “Yeah,” he says, trying to sink into the blanket. Hank hums. He doesn’t speak, just takes another bite of bacon. Gavin starts to get fidgety. “Is… Is that okay?” he asks quietly.

“Mhm.” 

Gavin fusses with one corner of the blanket until Hank looks up at him again.

“Finish your breakfast, Gavin,” he says, gesturing with his fork.

“Okay.”

Hank raises an eyebrow. “Okay?”

Gavin blushes again and looks at his lap. “Okay, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

Gavin picks up his fork again, finishing the rest of his eggs. He’s munching on the last of his bacon when Hank pushes back from the table, collecting their empty plates and placing them in the sink. Gavin sits at the table, unsure of what to do, until Hank comes and scoops him up.

They go back to the bedroom where Hank sets Gavin, in all his blanketed glory, on the bed. He crouches down a little so he’s eye level with Gavin. “When’s the last time you had a daddy, Gav? A good one?” he asks.

Gavin doesn’t answer. It’s been way too long, and the last one was really bad. Hank hums.

“Well, it’s been a while since I’ve had a boy,” Hank muses. “I’d be open to taking you in.”

Gavin perks up at that. “You mean it?”

“I mean it.”

Gavin drops the blanket from around his shoulders and throws his arms around Hank’s neck, surging in for a kiss. Hank nearly topples backwards from the momentum but manages to push back and hold them steady, bringing a hand to the back of Gavin’s neck. Hank pulls gently at the hair on the nape of Gavin’s neck and Gavin gasps, giving Hank the opportunity he needs to shove his tongue in Gavin’s mouth.

Gavin moans around it, sucking gently before letting Hank explore his mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Hank lifts Gavin up slightly with one arm, bringing the hand on Gavin’s neck down to wrestle off the sweatpants Gavin’s wearing. Gavin’s dick is already half-hard just from the kissing, and he squirms to get it attention. 

Hank breaks the kiss, shaking his head. “Not yet, baby.” He pulls Gavin’s shirt off, tossing it aside somewhere before lifting Gavin up again. Hank turns, sitting on the bed so that Gavin is straddling his lap. He kisses Gavin again, one hand sliding down his hip to his ass, two fingers slipping between his cheeks to tease at his hole.

Gavin gasps again, a soft “Daddy!” slipping out. Hank growls, fingers rubbing the space between Gavin’s hole and balls. 

“That’s right, Gav. I’m gonna be your daddy.” Hank’s voice is low and gravely, and Gavin shivers. “And you’re gonna be my boy, right?”

Gavin nods. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good.” Hank nudges him off his lap. “Up. You’re gonna help get these clothes offa me.” 

Gavin does as he’s told, standing so he’s between Hank’s legs. Hank raises his arms so Gavin can lift the shirt off, but refuses to budge his hips. Hank gently pushes his shoulders so Gavin sinks to his knees, much softer than the night before. Gavin gets the hint, pulling Hank’s boxers down just far enough that he gets Hank’s cock out, latching on and sucking immediately.

Hank rests a hand in Gavin’s hair, letting him go. “Such a good boy for me, Gav. You suck cock so sweetly,” he murmurs, following it with other soft praise.

When Hank’s close, he tugs lightly on Gavin’s hair, pulling him off his cock and back to standing. Hank slips his boxers off, throwing them in the same general direction as his shirt. He pulls Gavin down on top of him, rolling them so Gavin is spread out and Hank is wrapped around his side.

“Look at you, spread out so pretty for me.” He kisses Gavin. “Such a gorgeous boy.” Hank teases his fingers at Gavin’s hole again. “You know what it means if we do this? Means you’re mine, Gavin.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You wanna be mine, Gavin?”

“Yes, Daddy. I wanna be yours.”

“Good boy.”

Hank rolls on top of Gavin, grinding his hips down so his cock rubs against Gavin’s hole. He kisses Gavin, immediately sucking Gavin’s tongue into his mouth as he ruts against him. Gavin moans into Hank’s mouth, trying to reach up to grab Hank’s shoulders, but Hank pushes his hands back down.

“Daddy-” Gavin moans as Hank’s hand wraps around his cock, stroking him a few times. He whines when Hank takes his hands away, the whine turning into a squeak when Hank hoists Gavin’s legs up so his knees are pinned beside his shoulders.

Hank holds him down with raw power, burying his face in Gavin’s ass and licking his way around it. Gavin gasps as Hank wiggles his tongue into Gavin’s hole, making sure to thoroughly taste him. Hank sucks on it with his tongue still inside him and Gavin lets out a broken moan, close to tears at how good it feels. Hank pulls his tongue out, licking up and down from Gavin’s hole to his balls, from cheek to cheek, his beard tickling a little as he moves his face around.

Hank pulls back, letting spit drip from his mouth to Gavin’s hole before he releases Gavin’s legs and lines up. He starts pushing in and Gavin yells, the stretch almost too much, but then Hank is soothing him. 

“It’s okay, baby, let it happen. It’s the first time I’m going inside you, right, Gav?” Hank asks. “I need to feel it inside you.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Gavin moans, toes curling as Hank bottoms out. “Feels so good.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Hank starts moving, slowly, giving Gavin time to adjust. “Feels like it belongs there?”

Gavin lets out a long moan. “Yeah, so good, please, more,” he begs, finally wrapping his arms around Hank’s neck again.

Hank speeds up just slightly, pushing his hips down to get a good angle to hit Gavin’s prostate. “You sure you wanna be mine?”

“Mhm, please, please, I wanna be your boy, Daddy, please!” Gavin’s crying now, Hank’s thrusts only a little faster than before, and then he’s pulling out. “No, no, no, Daddy, please-”

“Show me how much you want it,” Hank orders. “Be a good boy. Put me back inside you.”

Gavin curls up, grabbing for Hank’s dick and pulling Hank back towards him, pressing Hank’s dick back in his hole. “ _ Please. _ ”

Hank thrusts back in, folding Gavin in half again and setting a faster pace. Gavin grabs Hank’s arms, digging in his nails as Hank fucks him, filthy words spilling from his lips. 

“Is this how you need it? Is this what you need, Gavin?” 

Gavin nods vigorously, a steady chant of “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy” the only thing he can say.

“Did you find your Daddy, Gavin?” Hank asks, slowing down again.

Gavin digs his heels into Hank’s thighs. “Yes, yes, yes.”

“Did you find the one you’ve been looking for, baby?”

“Yes, yes, all my life!”

“Good.” Hank wraps his arms around Gavin’s shoulders, pulling Gavin’s face into his chest. “Hold onto me, Gav,” he says, pounding into Gavin. Gavin cries out into Hank’s shoulder, and Hank lowers his face to pull Gavin into a kiss.

As soon as they break for air, Hank pulls out again, not even giving Gavin a chance to protest before he flips his boy over onto his hands and knees, yanking him back so Gavin’s ass is against his dick.

“Look at that,” Hank growls, palming Gavin’s ass. “Beautiful.” He pushes back in, back to the slower thrusts, but the new angle has Gavin moaning long and low. “Does my little boy like that?” Hank asks, and Gavin breathes out a soft  _ yeah. _

Hank thrusts into him slow and smooth once, twice, three times before speeding up again, hitting Gavin’s prostate over and over with long, hard thrusts. Hank peppers kisses along Gavin’s shoulders, Gavin starting up his chant again.

Hank wraps a hand around Gavin’s face, pressing two fingers into Gavin’s mouth to quiet him. “Let Daddy claim you, baby,” Hank says lowly. “It’s gonna happen soon, you’ll be mine.” Hank’s hips start slamming into Gavin’s ass again, the sound of skin on skin and Hank’s moans filling the room as Gavin moans around Hank’s fingers.

Hank comes with a shout, filling Gavin hot and wet. He rests for a moment, stomach pressed against Gavin’s back, before he rolls them onto their sides. He pulls Gavin closer against his chest, removing his fingers from Gavin’s mouth so he can tease Gavin’s nipples.

“Feel so good, baby. Perfect, tight little hole, never wanna leave it,” Hank pants out, kissing the back of Gavin’s neck. He fucks into Gavin a few more times for good measure before his dick slips out, and Hank rolls onto his back, pulling Gavin on top of him.

He presses the wet fingers into Gavin’s hole instead, pushing his come back inside. Gavin whines, pushing back onto them. “I’m yours, Daddy, feels good, don’t stop.”

Hank smirks and lifts up to lean over Gavin. “Such a pretty hole, Gavin. Made Daddy very happy.”

Gavin beams, even as he whines from Hank’s thick fingers pressing against his inner walls.

“Now that I’ve claimed you, I can do anything I want, right, baby?” Hank asks. “Anything to make Daddy happy?”

Gavin nods whining. “Anything, Daddy, promise. Anything to make you happy.” He looks over at Hank, noticing his still-hard cock. “Daddy-”

“You wanna sit on it?”

“Uh huh.”

Hank lays back against the pillows as Gavin climbs onto him, sinking down onto his cock in one smooth motion and riding Hank for all he’s worth.

Hank rests his hands on Gavin’s thighs, grinning up at him. “Now that you’ve found your Daddy, might as well have some fun with him, huh?” He reaches up to grab the back of Gavin’s neck so he can jack up into him, fucking him hard. “Gotta fuck that come deep inside you, yeah? You love Daddy’s cock?”

Gavin nods. “Love it so much, Daddy.” Gavin grinds down, grinds his prostate directly onto Hank’s cock.

“Now that you’ve found your daddy, have I found my boy?” Hank teases, rocking Gavin’s hips for him. “Are you my little boy, the boy I’ll take everywhere I go?”

“Mhm, yes Daddy,” Gavin moans. “‘M your boy.”

Hank takes his hands off Gavin’s hips, resting them behind his head. “Go on, baby, I know how much you need it.” Gavin starts riding him again, slowly building pace. “As long as you need it, Daddy can take care of you.” Hank reaches one hand up and runs his fingers through Gavin’s hair. “That’s my boy, my beautiful boy,” Hank praises as Gavin rocks back and forth. “Imagine all the fun we’re gonna have, all the things I’m gonna do to you. All the things you’re gonna let me do to you. You’re gonna love it, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Gavin gasps as he starts bouncing on Hank’s cock. Hank fucks up to match his movements, and Gavin lets out another continuous moan, broken up by Hank’s cock punching the breath right from him.

“Show me what that hole’s for, boy,” Hank says, moaning as Gavin clenches around him. Gavin growls this time, riding him harder, faster. 

“Fuck, yeah, Daddy, fuck me,” he says. Hank slaps him, leaving behind a sharp sting.

“Watch your mouth, baby,” Hank warns. He pulls Gavin’s hair, yanking him down into a toothy kiss as he fucks up into Gavin. He bites Gavin’s bottom lip, pulling until they both taste copper. Hank comes inside him again with a deep groan, tugging on Gavin’s cock until he spills over Hank’s chest.

Gavin collapses down onto Hank, burying his face in Hank’s neck. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Hank rubs his hands up and down Gavin’s back. “You don’t need to thank me, baby. I’m gonna take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
